<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On your side by kkkalguksu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378375">On your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu'>kkkalguksu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, KunTen married, Kunten, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, WayV - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have good news and a bad news.” Kun received a message from his husband that contains this message. </p><p>	“Bad news first.” He hit the send button and settle himself on the seat of his car. </p><p>	“Our son made a mess in the kitchen.” This made Kun raise his eyebrow. </p><p>	“We don’t have a son.” He starts the engine of the car, thinking that Ten is just pulling a nonsense prank on him. Before starting to drive, he received another message. “Yeah about that…” After that short message, a picture of a white kitten is sent to him by Ten, “Meet Louis…” Kun can’t help but just shake his head and start to drive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I'm back with another KunTen au but this one is just short. It's inspired by @kuntentexts tweet [ https://twitter.com/kuntentexts/status/1283685624784945153?s=20 ] You can visit their account, they post cute incorrect kunten texts! </p><p>Anyways, start reading now and enjoy! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Kun is on his way home from the airport, holding his phone towards the parking lot when it vibrates. He instantly smiles when he saw the name <em>Ten </em>♡ on the screen of his phone.</p><p> </p><p><em>I have good news and bad news</em>.</p><p>                                    8:00 P.M.</p><p>
  <em>Bad news first.</em>
</p><p>8:01 P.M</p><p> </p><p>            He open the door of his car and settle himself on the driver’s seat after sending the message. The bad news is making him anxious so he asked for it first. After another minute, Ten replied to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Our son made a mess in the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>                                         8:02 P.M.</p><p> </p><p>This made Kun raise his eyebrow. He sighed before replying.</p><p>
  <em>We don’t have a son.</em>
</p><p>8:02 P.M.</p><p> </p><p>He starts the engine of the car, thinking that Ten is just pulling a <em>nonsense</em> prank on him. Before starting to drive, he received another message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, about that…</em>
</p><p>            8:03 P.M.</p><p> </p><p>            He received a short message that is followed by a picture of a white Kitten, obviously sitting on his husband’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meet Louis.</em>
</p><p>8:03 P.M.</p><p> </p><p>            Kun can’t help but just shake his head and start to drive, completely ignoring the last message of his husband. They didn’t talk about having a pet. Considering that they’re both busy with their works. Him as a pilot, and his husband with his own art gallery. Ten always surprise him with things. He thinks this is the charm of his husband. He also knows that Ten <em>extremely</em> loves cats. He have these small and big plushies of cats placed around the corner of their room. So maybe he isn’t surprised that one day his husband will adopt a cat.</p><p> </p><p>            He parked the car in front of their house and walk straight to their warm and cozy abode. He’s preparing himself for the worse <em>mess</em> that is caused by their <em>son</em>. He feels exhausted after his restless schedule of flights, all he want is to rest and cuddle with Ten. He put his bag on the couch and walks straight to their kitchen, “Qian Yongqin!!”</p><p> </p><p>            Ten appears from the bathroom, his cheeks flushed as he greet Kun with a small, timid smile, “You’re… home.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Where’s the kitten who caused this mess? How did he even do this?” He closed his eyes to calm his senses down before looking at Ten. He’s trying his best to be patient. After assessing the frightened expression of his husband, he feels guilty for screaming.</p><p> </p><p>            He looks around the floor of their kitchen that is filled with pancake syrup.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m hundred percent sure that those huge footmarks aren’t from him.” He looks at Ten, waiting for his husband’s answer. Ten looks at him for a moment before responding, “Okay. Those footprints are mine. The kitten is on the bathroom, I washed his paws.”</p><p> </p><p>            Kun nodded at him, so the younger continue to speak, “I was… putting the syrup on the pancakes when the bottle slipped from my hand and then Louis stepped on it and he ran so fast, I followed him, trying to catch him, but he’s just so fast you know?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Right. Why didn’t you tell me about him first?” Kun walks to the sink and take a small rag. He looks back at Ten after washing the small rag, “I’m not mad.”</p><p> </p><p>            Ten nodded his head, “Well, you have all the right to be mad that I didn’t tell you about this matter. However, it’s just a cat, Kun.”</p><p> </p><p>            “It is a cat who caused a mess on his first night here. It’s not even just about that. Who will take care of him when we’re both busy with our work? We’re often not home, have you forgotten?” He starts wiping the floor, shaking his head. Ten takes the small kitten from the bathroom and utters, “I’m sorry. Let’s talk when you’re not mad.” He walks straight to the room and places the kitten on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>            Kun mutters to himself while cleaning, “Talk when I’m not mad, or talk when I’m already done with cleaning this mess?” He clicks his tongue and sighs after washing the rag on the bathroom. He lazily walks to the living room and instantly sits on the couch, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            He’s busy thinking when he felt something lightly pressing on his lap. He opens his eyes and saw the white kitten looking at him as if he’s asking for a pat. “I… uh…” He heard his husband from his side.</p><p> </p><p>            “I was busy with my own thoughts when he get off my lap and ran…and…” Kun looks at him and pats the empty seat beside him, “Come here.”  </p><p> </p><p>             Ten nodded and sit beside Kun, “We can… put him on the guest room when we’re away baby, or… we could ask Yangyang, Hendery or Xiaojun to take care of them, they love Louis, I sent them a picture earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>            Kun nods and hums, “Mhm…” He takes the younger’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. Ten looks at the comfortable kitten on Kun’s lap who’s now sound asleep. Kun gently pats the kitten using his other hand as he utters, “I’m sorry for screaming earlier…”</p><p> </p><p>           Ten leans forward to kiss Kun’s shoulder and nuzzles his nose on the elder’s cheek, “I’m sorry for not asking you about this first…”  Kun nods his head and kisses the back of Ten’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>          “You think we can’t really have him? Should I just give him to Yangyang or Hendery? I’m sure they will gladly accept him.” Ten looks anxiously at his husband. Kun shakes his head and looks back at Ten, “Why would you do that? You want Louis, right?”</p><p> </p><p>         Ten nodded as he nervously gulped, “Yes… you? Do you like him?”</p><p> </p><p>         Kun smiles and strokes Ten’s dark and soft hair, “I think he likes me.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Of course he do…” Ten looks at Louis with a smile and that smile was enough to melt Kun’s heart, so he utters, “I like him too…”</p><p> </p><p>        Ten looks expectantly at him, “So?” </p><p> </p><p>        Kun smiled and placed a kiss on Ten’s forehead, “We’ll take care of him. Yes, we could ask Yangyang, Hendery or Xiaojun when we’re both busy.”</p><p> </p><p>        Ten beams and kisses Kun’s cheek, “Really?” Kun giggles and nods his head, “Yes, really.”</p><p> </p><p>         Kun can see the excitement on his husband’s face, he can’t help but just smile back. Ten elatedly utters, “Should we buy cat foods and pillows? Oh! We should turn the guest room into his room. Let’s also visit the vet and ask them for vitamins and milks!”</p><p> </p><p>         Kun burst into giggles and just simply nods, “Okay. We’ll buy things for his room on Sunday, since we’re both not busy that day. We’ll also visit the vet. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>         “Sounds great!” Ten kisses Kun’s cheek again and adoringly smiles at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>         “Should we go and take a walk with our son?” Kun asks as Louis stretches and lovingly looks at Kun and Ten who returned the same loving gaze to their beloved pet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@kuntentexts, thank you for letting me make something out of that cute post! I hope y'all enjoyed this au! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>